


Cats Choose Us

by kjack89



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Shelter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Pet Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9718691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/kjack89
Summary: Enjolras and Grantaire take their son to the shelter to look at potential dogs to adopt, but Enjolras gets distracted by something else on four legs.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JJ91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ91/gifts).



> Technically a companion [to](http://kjack89.tumblr.com/post/135745618907/santa-claus) [the](http://kjack89.tumblr.com/post/54890243817/july-prompt-a-thon-prompt-7-grantaire-painting-with) [other](http://kjack89.tumblr.com/post/87252817368/bedtime-story) [fics](http://kjack89.tumblr.com/post/89421960722/happy-fathers-day) I’ve written involving Enjolras and Grantaire’s son Max, but none need to be read to enjoy this. Title is from a Kristin Cast quote: “Cats choose us; we don’t own them.” Also, this fic is loosely based on how my kitty Henry chose me <3
> 
> Usual disclaimer applies. Please be kind and tip your fanfic writers in the form of comments and/or kudos!

“Now before you object, I want you to listen to his reasoning all the way through.” Grantaire’s voice was calm and measured, and only Enjolras would have been able to pick up on the slight warning edge, a warning backed by Grantaire’s hands resting lightly on their son’s shoulders.

Max beamed up at Enjolras. “I did a lot of work on this,” he reassured his father, who smiled encouragingly at him. “Owning a dog encourages a kid — like me — to learn responsibility, as well as providing many health benefits.”

Enjolras sighed heavily, his smile fading slightly. “That is very true, Max,” he said. “But the same can be said for owning a different type of pet, one a little smaller and easier for a nine-year-old to take care of. Because the last thing you would want is for your dads to have to take care of your dog.”

Max’s bottom lip was starting to stick out dangerously, and Grantaire gave Enjolras a look. “But Max doesn’t _want_ a different type of pet, now does he? And since he’s been asking for a dog since he was five and brought home straight-As, which was _your_ prerequisite for considering adopting a dog, not mine, the proposal merits some consideration.”

“Fine,” Enjolras said, holding his hands up defensively. “I know when I’m beat. We can go to the shelter and look — and I do mean just _look_ — at dogs. We have a lot of work to do in the house before we can bring one home, ok?”

But Max had long stopped listening, instead whooping loudly and tearing upstairs to get his jacket. Grantaire grinned at Enjolras, who looked distinctly unamused. “I thought you and I were going to discuss this before we let Max get his dog,” Enjolras said carefully.

Grantaire sighed and gave Enjolras his best puppy-dog eyes. “I know we did,” he said, reaching out to take Enjolras’s hand. “But then Max came home from school today with an A+ persuasive writing assignment on why he should be able to get a dog, and what can I say? I was convinced.”

Though Enjolras rolled his eyes, he leaned in and kissed Grantaire likely. “I guess I can respect that. But I meant what I said — we’re _only_ looking.”

“Of course,” Grantaire said brightly, looping his arm through Enjolras’s. “Just looking.”

“You don’t expect me to stick to that, do you?” Enjolras sighed.

“Of course not.”

* * *

Once they got to the shelter, Max took Grantaire’s hand and tore off down the hallway to where the dog kennels were located, leaving Enjolras to sign them in at the reception desk. The receptionist smiled at him. “Your son is adorable,” she said. “Looking at dogs today?”

“Yeah, just looking,” Enjolras said with a resigned sigh. “Which I’m sure you hear all the time.”

The receptionist laughed. “Oh, all the time. But you’ll be surprised. With kids especially, they want to really click with an animal, so there’s a very good chance that your son may not find the dog he’s looking for today.”

Enjolras perked up slightly at that. “So just in case he doesn’t find a dog, do you have any smaller animals up for adoption?”

The receptionist frowned slightly. “We’re a no-kill shelter for dogs and cats only, but I know the humane society has some smaller animals, rodents and such. If you wanted to look at cats, as first time pet owners, I recommend starting with some of our older, calmer cats. A lot of them are great with kids, very patient and don’t mind being dragged around.” She paused before adding with a smile, “And they’re a _lot_ less work than dogs.”

“Well, you’ve convinced me,” Enjolras said, smiling at her. “Where can I find a cat like that?”

“Upstairs, second door on the left.”

Enjolras followed her directions, pausing in front of the door labelled “Free-roaming cat room, cats ages 3 and up. PLEASE KEEP DOOR CLOSED AT ALL TIMES.” He peered in through the window, smiling slightly at the numerous cats sleeping and lounging around the room, and after a moment of hesitation, let himself in. The cat closest to the door, a silky gray cat who was rounder than any cat Enjolras had ever seen, started and fled into a cat house in the far corner. “Sorry,” Enjolras whispered, awkwardly sitting down on the only chair not currently occupied by a feline.

After a moment, a large tabby stood and stretched before carefully making its way over to Enjolras, weaving through his legs and looking up at him with wide amber eyes. “Mrow?” the cat said, and Enjolras smiled.

“Hey, kitty,” he said, reaching down to scratch the cat between the ears. “You want to come up on my lap?” He carefully reached down and picked the cat up, depositing the cat in his lap, grinning when the cat instantly lay down and started purring softly. “There we are.”

Without warning, a large, black cat with a rather rotund belly woke up from its window perch and peered around, blinking at Enjolras with green eyes. Then it leapt down from its perch and made a beeline across the floor towards Enjolras, who stifled a laugh at the way its belly swung while he walked. The cat hesitated for only a moment before jumping up into Enjolras’s lap, neatly dislodging the tabby, who scrambled and jumped down from his lap, looking thoroughly put out.

The black cat raised its head to stare Enjolras in the eyes, then headbutted Enjolras twice on the chin and settled down, purring loudly. “You know what you want, don’t you?” Enjolras asked, scratching the cat under its chin. “You remind me a little bit of my husband. He always knew what he wanted, though he was a bit more content to wait for it.” His hand settled into a rhythmic motion stroking the cat’s silky fur. “Then again, it did take him to make me realize. It was always him. He chose me.” Enjolras lifted the cat, which nuzzled him affectionately. “Just like you.”

He stood, still holding the cat in his arms, and was surprised and a little gratified when the cat seemed content to snuggle against his chest like a massive, hairy baby, and he strolled over to the information sheets about each cat posted on the wall. “Let’s see,” he murmured, scanning the sheets. “What’s your name?”

He located the appropriate sheet and stood frozen in shock, the cat resuming his purring as he burrowed against Enjolras’s chest.

Enjolras was still standing there when Max flung open the door to the room, calling, “Daddy, I found him!”

“There you are,” Grantaire said, sounding half-exasperated and half-relieved as he ushered Max into the room, Max bounding over to pet the cat in Enjolras’s arms. “I know you’ll be devastated, but we didn’t find a dog to take home today. Well, I think Max would’ve taken every dog home, but there wasn’t one in particular that he wanted.” He frowned at Enjolras. “What have you been up to?”

Enjolras turned to blink at Grantaire as if just noticing him for the first time. “I, uh, I think I found someone to come home with us.”

Grantaire made a face. “A cat?” he said skeptically, crossing over to join Max in petting the cat, which leaned his head into Grantaire’s hand, practically forcing him to pet his ears. “Since when do you want a cat?”

“Since I found the perfect one,” Enjolras said simply, jerking his head toward the information sheets on the wall. “Look at what his name is and try to tell me that he’s not meant to come home with us.”

Grantaire slipped past Max, pressing a kiss to the top of his head as he passed, and he frowned at the sheets on the wall, a look of incredulity crossing his face when he saw what Enjolras was talking about you. “You have _got_ to be fuc—”

“Language,” Enjolras said sharply, the cat reiterating his point with a loud, “Mrow!”

Grantaire shook his head. “You have got to be _freaking_ kidding me,” he amended, turning to scratch the cat’s head. “This cat is named Robespierre.”

Max looked up at them, recognition on his face. “Isn’t that who I’m named after?” he asked, petting Robespierre’s fluffy belly.

“Yes it is,” Enjolras told him, a smile spreading across his face. “And I know you really wanted a dog, bud, but—”

“I want a dog, yeah, but this kitty seems pretty cool,” Max said, smiling toothily at Enjolras. “And he makes you happy, right?”

Enjolras laughed and bent over to kiss the top of Max’s head. “You know what, he does.” He looked over at Grantaire, who was smiling almost resignedly at him. “So what do you say? Do we take Robespierre home?”

Grantaire shrugged and threw his hands up in mock-defeat. “Squirt, go tell the front desk lady we’ve found your new brother.” Max whooped and rushed out of the room, and Grantaire shook his head and gave Enjolras a look. “I feel like it should be my turn to lecture you, but I just can’t find it in myself.”

He lifted the cat out of Enjolras’s arms, holding him against his chest like a baby. “I know,” Enjolras says, petting the cat’s back. “He’s pretty perfect.”

“You know, I always thought you were a cat person,” Grantaire said. “Prickly and needy but trying to pretend you’re not, and loves cuddles, but only on your terms.”

“That’s funny,” Enjolras said, wrapping an arm around Grantaire’s waist, “because this cat reminded me of you.”

Grantaire glanced up at him. “Really?” he said, a little skeptical.

“Yeah,” Enjolras said, resting his head against Grantaire’s shoulder. “Because he chose me. And so did you.”

Grantaire kissed him, pulling away with a laugh when Robespierre tried to push his head in between them. “You’re a massive nerd, did you know that?”

“Yeah,” Enjolras said, grinning. “But you love me anyway.” He stroked Robespierre’s back. “And I have a feeling this little guy is going to, as well.”


End file.
